Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of data modeling. Particularly, the present invention relates to automatic generation of business decision analytic models.
Description of the Related Art
The task of model generation, especially generation of models which are business centric and involved business decision making, is a task that depends on availability and scrutiny of large volume of information. The process of model generation has always been an information centric process which dwells on the availability of quality information corresponding to the problem domain the analytic model expected to cater to.
However, given the exponential increase in the amount/volume of data available with respect to any particular problem domain, the task of choosing, the right set of data/variables for model generation becomes a cumbersome task. Wide spread use of the internet and collaboration and consumer platforms like social media and online shopping are resulting in enormous amount of data being generated via blogs, social interactions, product reviews etc. In addition, the machines being used in the process (computers, smart phones, network equipment and the like) are also contributing to the data growth.
The availability of larger volumes of data has resulted in a situation where selecting an appropriate set of variables for model creation becomes a cumbersome task. Further, until recently analytic model generation was carried out manually. The process of manual generation of analytic/predictive models was a complicated task by itself and required huge investments in terms of time-frames and man power. Moreover, human decisions and judgments in terms of variable selection for model generation are prone to errors which could in turn compromise the efficiency and effectiveness of the generated analytic models.
Therefore, there was felt a need for a system which obviated manual intervention and automated the entire process of model generation. Moreover, another challenge in the arena of model generation was to generate a model that is adaptable and flexible enough to incorporate the changes in the data inflow. Therefore, there was felt a need for system that not only automated the generation of analytic models, especially business critical analytic models but also converts unstructured data into structured information before using the same in the process of model generation. There was also felt a need for a system which puts in to use the phenomenon of automation in order to bring down the time associated with model creation and model updating. There was also felt a need for a system that is capable of automatically regenerating, a previously created analytic model based on the inflow of newer data.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.